Mirana
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 1 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 27. Oktober 2006|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Mirana, die Prinzessin des Mondes 20px, ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Mirana reitet auf ihrem Tiger Sagan in die Schlacht und ist eine Fernkämpferin der Radiant. Ihre Fähigkeiten eignen sich zur schnellen Eliminierung gegnerischer Helden. Außerdem kann sie verbündete Einheiten verbessern und sich und die Helden ihres Teams unsichtbar machen. Im Spiel kann Mirana die Rolle eines Carrys, einer Nukerin, einer Disablerin und einer Escaperin übernehmen. Starstorm lässt einen schädigenden Meteoritenhagel auf Gegner herabregnen, wobei eine zufällige gegnerische Einheit einen weiteren Treffer erleidet. Durch Sacred Arrow kann Mirana einen Pfeil verschießen, der das erste getroffene Ziel bis zu fünf Sekunden betäubt. Mit Leap kann Mirana sowohl aus brenzligen Situationen fliehen, als auch ihr eigenes Angriffs- und Bewegungstempo sowie das von nahen Verbündeten erhöhen. Miranas Ultimate Moonlight Shadow macht sie selbst und verbündete Helden zeitweise unsichtbar, deren Unsichtbarkeit kann jedoch durch True Sight und Silence aufgedeckt werden. Aghanim's Scepter verbessert das Ultimate nicht. Hype Mirana zielt mit ihrem tödlichen Pfeil aus der Ferne auf ihre Ziele und springt dann schnell in die Schlacht. Sie kann auch ihre Verbündeten vor den Augen der Gegner verbergen und stellt so sicher, dass ihr Team immer zu den Jägern und nicht den Gejagten gehört. Biographie "Obwohl in einer Königsfamilie geboren und als Blutprinzessin die nächste in der Thronfolge des Sonnenthrons, gab Mirana bereitwillig jeglichen Anspruch auf weltliche Besitztümer oder Titel auf und widmete sich vollständig dem Dienst unter Selemene, der Göttin des Mondes. Seit jeher bekannt als Prinzessin des Mondes, schleicht Mirana in den Nachtsilberwäldern umher, auf der Suche nach jedem, der es wagt den leuchtenden Lotus aus den silberglänzenden Teichen in den Gebieten der Göttin zu stehlen. Wenn Sie auf ihrer gewaltigen Katze reitet, ist sie selbstsicher, stolz und furchtlos, eingestimmt auf die Mondphasen und größeren Sternbilder. Ihr Bogen, welcher mit spitzen Scherben aus Monderz bestückt ist, beansprucht die Kraft des Mondes, um seine Pfeile aus Licht aufzuladen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Behob einige Aufschwungverhalten ihrer Zauber. *28. März 2013: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Reichweite von Miranas Leap zu kurz war. *23. August 2016 (Dark Rift-Update): Aktualisierte Miranas Gesicht. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Abklingzeit von Scepter-Starstorm wurde von 9 auf 10 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Abklingzeit von Scepter-Starstorm wurde von 8 auf 9 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Starstorm mit Aghanim's Scepter wirkt nun nicht länger einen zweiten Meteor Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Angriffsreichweite erhöht von 600 auf 630 *Wirkungsbereich von Starstorm erhöht von 625 auf 650 *Sacred Arrow tötet nun die erste getroffene Einheit, wenn diese ein Nicht-Ancient Creep ist Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Agilitätszwuwachs wurde von 2,75 auf 3,3 erhöht. * Suchradius des zweiten Treffers von Starstorm wurde von 325 auf 425 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Starstorm: Reichweite vom zweiten Treffer erhöht von 175 auf 325 und trifft nun die naheste Einheit Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Leap: Sprungtempo reduziert von 2000 auf 1600 *Leap: Reichweite rebalansiert von 630/720/780/870 auf 600/700/800/900 Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Minimale Betäubungsdauer von Sacred Arrow wurde von 0,5 auf 0,01 reduziert (maximale Dauer beträgt weiterhin 5 Sekunden und wächst linear an). * Minimaler Schaden von Sacred Arrow wurde um 40 reduziert (maximaler Schaden liegt weiterhin bei 190/280/370/460 und wächst linear an). Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Sichtweite von Sacred Arrow wurde von 800 auf 650 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Wirkungsbereich des AG/BG-Bonus von Leap wird nun eher am Wirkungs- als am Zielort gewährt. *Wirkungsbereich-AG-Bonus von Leap wurde von 4/8/12/16 auf 8/16/24/32. Trivia *Gin Hammond, die Sprecherin von Mirana, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Heldinnen Drow Ranger, Enchantress, Phantom Assassin, Crystal Maiden, Vengeful Spirit und Spectre. *Besiegt Mirana Invoker, spielt sie manchmal auf den US-amerikanischen Physiker Carl Sagan an, da Miranas Tiger denselben Namen trägt und Invokers wahrer Name scheinbar Carl lautet. *Wie bei zahlreichen anderen Helden auch, mussten einige Details Miranas bei der Übertragung der Heldin von DotA nach Dota 2 aus rechtlichen Gründen geändert werden: **In DotA lautete Miranas voller Name Mirana Nightshade und ihr Heldentitel war Mondpriesterin, was auf die gleichnamige Klasse aus den Warcraft-Titeln anspielte. **Wie ihre Rivalin Luna war sie eine Nachtelfin und diente der Göttin Elune, deren Name für Dota 2 in Selemene, in Anlehnung an die griechische Göttin Selene, geändert wurde. **Zwei ihrer Fähigkeit mussten ebenfalls aus rechtlichen Gründen umbenannt werden: Starfall wurde in Starstorm und Elune's Arrow in Sacred Arrow umbenannt. *Oracle besitzt für fast alle Helden des Spiels eine bestimmte Weissagung. Seine spezielle Vorhersage für Mirana lautet "She who bears your fate rides through the woods unseen, blessed by the moon that curses you." und deutet an, dass ihre Rivalin Luna es letztlich doch schafft, ihr Ansehen bei der Götting Selemene zu zerstören und sie zu beseitigen. *Der Name von Miranas Ultimate könnte eine Anspielung auf das bekannte und vor allem gleichnamige Lied Moonlight Shadow des britischen Musikers Mike Oldfield sein. *Miranas Gesichtsmodell wurde mit dem Dark Rift-Update im Sommer 2016 leicht überarbeitet, ohne dass dies zuvor irgendwie angekündigt oder nachträglich vermerkt wurde. Galerie Mirana Source Engine 2.png|Artwork von Mirana in der Source Engine 2. Weblinks *Mirana auf Heropedia *Priestess of the Moon auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2